


two tiny hands, a pair of eyes

by picknicki



Series: The Andrews Family [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barchie, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picknicki/pseuds/picknicki
Summary: The Andrews family is growing and everyone is due for a big shock.-set in the same universe as 'more than fine'





	two tiny hands, a pair of eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am back baby! This is technically a companion piece to More Than Fine, but you could always read it as a stand alone. Some things in here still might not make sense, but that's because I'm building a little Barchie world in my google docs folder and the one shots I post might be slightly out of order. However, this should all make more than enough sense! I hope you guys enjoy, this is one of my favorite Barchie pieces so far!

“Mommy, can we walk to preschool today?”   
Betty Andrews turned around to find her 5 year old son Hudson smiling up at her, his two bottom teeth missing from the large grin. She wasn’t too shocked by the question, Hudson asked to walk everyday that it wasn’t raining. She would usually give in, she savoured the time she shared with her son in the morning. But she was nine months pregnant and the absolute last thing she wanted to do was walk three blocks to the school and back.

“Not today babes, maybe daddy will walk with you,” Betty smiled at her son and handed him his lunch. The pout overtaking Hudson’s face was almost comical if it didn’t break her heart. Betty sighed and walked around him to grab her sneakers. “Okay, I’ll walk with you to school. If I can reach my feet that is.”

Before Betty could attempt to get the shoes on, her husband appeared at the bottom of the stairs and wordlessly helped her into the shoes. 

“Thank you babe,” Betty smiled at Archie as he stood up and offered his hand to her. “Maybe this walk will get Peyton off of my bladder.”

“Hey maybe he's comfy on your bladder, you know Hudson was always in your rib,” Archie smirked and kissed Betty’s cheek before turning around and smiling at the boy in question. “Ready to go kid? It’s Friday, best day of the week!”

Hudson nodded enthusiastically and grabbed Archie’s hand. The two of them were a perfect pair in Betty’s eyes. No one would ever guess that Archie wasn’t actually Hudson’s dad. Granted, he had been there for Hudson’s whole life and they shared the same last name, but Betty had always pointlessly wondered if Archie and Hudson’s bond would be different because of his parentage.

The little family walked down the bright streets of Riverdale. Summer was just around the corner and all of the flowers were in full bloom. The air was warm and carried a floral scent to it as they neared Riverdale Elementary. The trio was halfway through their journey when Betty stopped suddenly and grabbed at her stomach. Archie turned around when he didn’t hear her walking behind him anymore and was instantly worried at the sight before him.

“Betty? Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine,” Betty smiled and walked back to where her son and husband were standing. “Just got the air knocked out of me, your son has one hell of a kick.”

Archie grinned and grabbed Betty’s hand, walking between her and Hudson for the remainder of their walk. Every once in awhile, Betty would squeeze Archie’s hand and breathe deeply while Hudson blabbered away. She was trying her hardest to keep calm in front of him, but her resolve was waning. 

“Alright kid, we’ll see you later,” Archie kneeled in front of Hudson and ruffled his blonde hair. “Grandpa is going to pick you up today, okay?”

“How come? Are we not going out for ice cream like usual,” Hudson frowned at Archie and he couldn’t help but laugh. Of course the only thing on a five year old’s mind would be whether or not he gets ice cream or not.

“Well, I think your mom is gonna have your brother today, so daddy and mommy will be busy for most of the day,” Archie grinned up at Betty who was leaning against a light pole while Archie talked to Hudson. “But maybe grandpa will take you out for some ice cream.”

“Okay,” Hudson shrugged. He hugged both of his parents before walking off towards the school entrance. “Bye mommy, bye daddy!”

“He’s just walking away! I thought he was 5 not 15,” Betty frowned as she watched her son walk away. “I hope this one isn’t as sassy.”

“We’ll see some enough, won’t we?”

Betty nodded as they started their walk back to the house. Every few minutes Betty would stop, lean into Archie, and take deep breaths as she waited for the contractions to pass. 

“You know, I actually don’t feel terrible,” Betty sighed as the approached the porch of their house. “This seems much easier than last time.”

Just as Betty was about to walk through the front door, a gush of water landed at her feet. She looked shocked for a moment, standing completely still as she stared at her feet. Archie was the one who jumped into action, gently guiding her inside to sit on their staircase. 

“You change, I’ll grab your bag and call my dad,” Archie kissed Betty’s cheek before he ran upstairs, grabbing what he needed and tossing a change of clothes to Betty. 

“Hey dad,” Archie is breathless when Fred picks up the phone. “I need-“

“Me to pick up Hudson because Betty is in labor,” Fred chuckled as Archie confirmed what he had said. “Trust me, you sound just as panicked as the first time. Good luck son.”

Archie said his goodbyes to his dad, walking back into the foyer to find Betty sitting on one of the stairs, bent over and breathing heavily. She hadn’t changed or seemingly moved since Archie had walked away. He kneeled down in front of her and gently brought her head up to look at him. 

“Betts are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m just,” Betty groaned and bent over again. “In a lot of pain.”

“I’m gonna help you stand up and then we can go and get changed,” Archie helped Betty stand up, nearly supporting all of her weight. He was about to turn around when he saw the pool of bright red blood right where Betty had been sitting. “Actually Betts, lets just go get in the car.”

“No, Arch, I have to-”

“Betty, just trust me right now okay,” Archie rushed Betty out the door as fast as he could, getting her to his car and throwing a gym towel down on her seat. He ran back inside and grabbed her bags before coming out and hopping in the car with her. 

“I take back everything I said before, this is so much worse than Hudson,” Betty groaned and Archie grabbed her hand as he focused on the road. 

“Babes do you think you can call the hospital? I’m kind of worried about you,” Archie glanced at Betty, her face pale and leaning against the window. “Hey Betts, talk to me. You really can’t sleep right now. Betty?”

“Are we almost there? I feel like I’m being ripped open,” Betty was now openly sobbing and Archie was praying he didn’t crash. He only had a block until the hospital. “Holy sh-Oh my god oh my god.” 

Archie’s mind was in overdrive listening to Betty scream and cry next to him while he couldn’t do anything. He tried to calm her down as best he could as he made a screeching turn into the hospital parking lot. Archie decided not to waste time and pulled right up to the emergency entrance. 

“It’s okay Betts we’re here,” Archie turned to his wife who was hunched over in pain, gripping her stomach and crying. 

Archie didn’t think twice as he ran around to the passenger side of car and scooped Betty up, trying desperately to ignore the blood now sticking to his clothing. 

_ Please be okay, please don’t take my wife and son from me.  _

+

It’s two hours later when Fred Andrews rushes into Riverdale General. Archie had called him in a panic and asked if he could bring him a change of clothes. He hadn’t been able to get much else out, but Fred had figured something bad had happened when he saw a trail of blood leading up to Archie and Betty’s house and onto their staircase. He had scrubbed the floors as best he could and grabbed a change of clothes for Archie before coming to see his son. 

“Dad,” Fred whipped around and looked for Archie. He was slumped over in a waiting room chair, the front of his clothes covered in blood. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked as if he was about to breakdown. 

“Archie, what happened,” Fred sat next to his son and rubbed his back soothingly. 

“I don’t know. She was having contractions and she was fine and then her water broke and she was bleeding. There was so much blood and then,” Archie wipes at the tears welling in his eyes. “They won’t tell me anything. I’m so scared. I can’t lose them dad. I can’t.”

Fred’s heart broke as he comforted his son. He couldn’t say anything to make him feel better but he could be there, he would make sure Archie got through this. 

“I called Veronica, she’s going to get Hudson later. I’m gonna stay here with you, okay?”

Archie just nodded at his dad's words, unable to say anything. They sat together for what seemed like an eternity, Fred telling Archie about when he was a kid and drove Fred and Mary up the walls. Eventually Archie got up to change and when he came back, a doctor came out asking for him. 

“Mr. Andrews, your wife had undiagnosed preeclampsia and we had to do an emergency c-section. She’s stable now but she did lose a lot of blood.”

“What about the baby? Where’s my son,” Fred had to hold Archie’s shoulders to keep him calm as the doctor smiled and let out a little laugh. 

“Perfectly healthy 9 pound baby  _ girl _ .”

“A girl?” 

Fred and Archie spoke at the same time, both with eyebrows shooting into their hairlines. It was well known that the Andrews didn’t have girls. Not since Fred’s great great aunt Francis. 

“Yes Mr. Andrews, your wife seemed surprised too, I’ll take you back now.”

Archie walked into the room the doctor had directed him to and sighed with relief at the sight before him. Betty was sitting up in her hospital bed with a pink bundle in her arms. Even though the last few hours had been hell, Betty still looked as beautiful as ever. 

“Oh thank god Betts, I was so worried,” Archie rushed to her side and kissed her head. “I’m so sorry I wasn't there, they wouldn’t even tell me anything. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine now Archie, no thanks to you keeping me calm and getting me here in one piece,” Betty smiled up at her husband. “You want to say hello to your daughter?”

“Wow, I can’t believe it,” Archie took the baby from Betty’s arms and smiled. “A girl! I thought you were a boy, but you’re here and you are just beautiful, just like your mama.”

“Well, except for this,” Betty lifted up the pink cap to reveal a thick layer of red tinted curls. “She’s all you Andrews.”

+

“Mama, why’s your tummy not big anymore?”

Hudson Andrews was thoroughly confused as he walked into the brightly lit hospital room. His Auntie Veronica had picked him up from school, taking him to Pop’s for milkshakes and telling him that they were going to go see his mommy in the hospital. He had been worried at first, but Veronica had assured him that his mommy was okay and that he was a big brother now. It was just like when Violet, Veronica and Jughead’s baby girl,  had been born almost a year beforehand. 

“Well baby, I had your little sister earlier today. Do you want to meet her?”

“Sister? I thought I was getting a brother,” Hudson pouted as Archie came over with a squirming bundle. “Is that her?”

“Yup,” Archie smiled as he leaned down so Hudson could peak at his new sister. “This is Peyton Grace, your little sister.”   
“She’s really tiny,” Hudson mused as he ran a finger across Peyton’s face. “And she has a boy name!”

“Well it’s a name that works for boys and girls,” Betty explained with a chuckle as she took Peyton from Archie’s arms. “And since we already picked the name out, we thought it would be okay for her to use. Do you want to hold her?”

Hudson nodded as his mom gently placed Peyton in his arms, positioning him so that she was comfortable. The little girl in his arms looked nothing like him and Hudson was worried that it wasn’t really his sister. 

“Daddy, are you sure that she’s ours? She doesn’t look anything like me,” Hudson’s comment drew laughs from the three adults in the room as Archie leaned down to pull off Peyton’s cap.

“Well, she had red hair like me and she has blue eyes like mommy,” Archie explained. “But she might not look just like you, buddy.”

“Well, I guess we can keep her,” Hudson shrugged and looked back to his sister. “As long as she doesn’t sleep in my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe also fun little fact: My daughter was the first girl since her great great aunt Francis on her dad's side!


End file.
